The Felt
About= The Felt (known as Green Torsos on Spades Slick's hitlist) is an evil organization in the first intermission of Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. Members The Felt is themed around a billiard set, with each member wearing a colored and numbered hat corresponding to the billiard ball in question. The only members not linked to a billiard ball are Doc Scratch (who represents the cue ball with his head) and Lord English (who represents the cue with his left leg). All members (except for Doc Scratch, Lord English and Snowman) are Leprechauns. Some members have their own pages. Click on their names to go to the relevant pages. Leaders * Doc Scratch * Lord English Members # Itchy # Doze # Trace # Clover # Fin # Die # Crowbar # Snowman # Stitch # Sawbuck # Matchsticks # Eggs # Biscuits # Quarters # Cans |-|Snowman= Snowman is the only female member of the Felt. She is notable because killing her ends the universe. This references the fact that the 8-ball (which she plays in the Felt) must be sunk last, or the player who sunk the ball loses. As such, nobody dares to shoot any weaponry when she's around. In the trolls session (which happens before she joined the Felt), she is known as the Black Queen, named after the Chess piece. She was overthrown and later exiled by the trolls and Jack Noir (who was exiled himself and became known as Spades Slick.) In the end, she was killed by Spades Slick under the orders of Doc Scratch. |-|Doc Scratch= Doc Scratch is the leader of the Felt. Representing the cue ball, he serves as the host of Lord English's soul, whom represents the cue. Most of his mannerisms are taken from Equius and Dirk's auto-responder, who are part of Lord English's soul. Doc Scratch also takes over as the narrator during certain parts of the comic. During these parts, the background of the comic is changed to green to make reading the comic easier. (Doc Scratch writes in white letters, enclosed in brackets, which is hard to read on the normal white background.) In the end, Doc Scratch dies as Lord English is awakened. |-|Lord English= Lord English is a demon, and the leader of the Felt, and only appears at the end of the universe. Lord English is a very brutish man who loves seeing chaos and causing destruction. As a child the name of Lord English was Caliborn and he was raised by Gamzee Makara after his parents left him. Caliborn also shares a body with his sister Calliope. Caliborn was an arrogant, selfish, cruel, rude, and overall sadistic child who wanted nothing more then to kill his sister and become an artist. Trivia * Except for Doc Scratch and Snowman, every agent of the Felt got killed off during the Intermission. They were later brought back to life using Die's doll by Spades Slick. * All members of the Felt have their name written in green text, with the exception of Snowman (who has the O in her name written in black), Doc Scratch (who has the O in his name written in white) and Lord English (who has the O in his name replaced with a rotating gif of a billiard ball). de:The Felt Category:Organizations Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Aliens Category:Gangsters Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Minion Category:Hostile Species